Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is the second and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Lion King crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn daughter, Princess Kiara, is presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki, a mandrill who serves as shaman and advisor. Simba's father Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the Heavens above. As she grows up, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. One day, Simba reluctantly allows his daughter to explore on her own, under the secret protection of Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog and Simba's close friends, who he grew up with. After entering the forbidden "Outlands", Kiara meets a young cub named Kovu who is the adopted son of Simba's treacherous deceased uncle Scar, and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira, Kovu's mother and the Outsiders' leader. Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Kovu would one day return to the Pride Lands and avenge Scar by becoming king. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells her that they are a part of each other. In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lions who respect him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. Several years later, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Simba had promised Kiara to let her do it on her own but once she has started, Simba has Timon and Pumbaa follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Following the law set by his father, Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. The next day, Kovu contemplates attacking Simba, but he is interrupted by Kiara and starts spending more time with her. Kovu becomes conflicted between his mission and his growing feelings for Kiara until Rafiki leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/upendo upendo], which means "love" in Swahili), helping the two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride after being encouraged by Nala to give Kovu a chance. The next morning, Kovu attempts to explain his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him Scar's story. The Outsiders then attack Simba and Kovu, resulting in Nuka's death and Simba's escape. In the aftermath, Zira blames Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to plead Simba for forgiveness, but is exiled. Kiara realizes that Simba is acting irrationally, and flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. Zira, however, refuses and make one last ditch effort to kill Simba, but Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to her death. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands, and appoints Kovu and Kiara as his successors. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *George the Steamroller will work for Zira in this film. *At the end of the film, Star and Marco join the team. *''The Little Mermaid'' franchise, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were all made by Disney. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 5'', Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were all released in the year, 1998. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Musical projects Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films dedicated to Robert Guillaume Category:Films dedicated to Suzanne Pleshette Category:Thomas' Adventures Series